What happens behind the scenes with the Teen Titan
by StoriesForever
Summary: Well have you ever wondered what does happen behind the scenes when the Teen Titans are fliming or not? Well take a peek inside and look. and also REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to "What happens behind scene with the Teen Titans"

Here you'll learn what the Teen Titans do when their not rolling! Let's start with the Intro.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! So stop rubbing it in my face!

**Characters:**

Raven- Raven Rachel Roth.

Robin- Richard Grayson

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Starfire- Kori Anders

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Slade- Slade Wilson

Terra- Tara Markov

Kid Flash- Wallace "Wally" West

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Speedy- Roy Harper

More Will be Updated soon!


	2. Payment DAY!

Payment DAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Okay so I forgot what I was going to say. Oh ya! The director is Taylor (Me), assignsent director is Nienke,Intern is Mara.

**The prophecy:**

"I'm not just a person I'm a-"

"Payment DAY!" Garfield screamed.

"GARFIELD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Taylor screamed.

"Uhh... Miss Taylor today is payment day." Mara said quietly.

"Ohh..." Taylor grunted.

"TEENS GATHER UP!" Nienke shouted.

"Here's your Anders, Grayson,Logan,Stone." Nienke said.

**10 mins later...**

"Uhh... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS CHEWNG?" Raven screamed.

"Our payment." Kori said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Mara asked.

"Soap." Garfield,Victor, and Richard said.

"Who in the- Dang it! Taylor!" Raven screamed .

"Yes ?" taylor said.

"WHY ARE YOU PAYING US IN SOAP!" Raven shouted.

"Because-"

"Man I never get paid in soap!" Nienke grumbled.

"Really Nienke! Really!" Raven said in a high voice.

"We don't mind." Richard said.

"Of Course you don't. Idiots." Raven and Mara said.

"Hey!" Nienke,Richard,Kori,Gar,and Victor said.

"I want money! Not poison!" Raven shouted

"Or I quit!"

"Okay! Here's one dollar." Taylor said.

"What-" A bright flash passed Raven.

"Wally?" Raven asked.

"Over here!" Wally said.

"uhh. Taylor was the flash. She just ran to Toyko."

"Soap is Delicious!" Everyone except Raven,Mara,and Wally said.

"I repeat IDIOTS!" Raven Shouts then walks away.

So what do you think of the first chapter? Should I Update more. Just Review and I'll know! this chappie might not be so good but the others will!

Bye!


	3. Lightbulbs?

Lightbulbs?

Okay u guys want pairings but I don't know. What should I do?

Disclaimer: Really I don't own Teen Titans!

**Taylor's POV:**

"Pretty Pretty Shiny Shiny. Pretty Pretty Shiny Shiny!" was the first thing I heard when I walked in this morning.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Ahh... Taylor just the director I wanted to talk to!" Raven Screamed.

"Yes... No! WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"That's WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU! It's About that DANG LIGHTBULB YOU PUT IN YESTERDAY!"

"Sooo..."

"That's It!" Raven grabs a metal baseball bat trying to hit me with it.

"Quit it! Quit-"

"PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY! PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY! PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHIN-"

"SHUT IT!" Me and Raven screamed.

"So Taylor what is it? Keep the Lightbulb or get injured with a metal bat?" Raven asked hitting the metal bat in her hands.

"Uhh... Lightbulb?"

"Smart Choice." Raven said.

I was reaching for the Lightbulb when...

"NOOOOO MY PRETTY PRETTY SHINY SHINY!" Everyone screamed except for Raven and I.

"Their Possessed!" Raven Screamed.

"Stop! UH-NOUGH!" RAven Screamed.

A fully Angry Raven Grabbed her Metal bat and Smashed the Lightbulb into a million pieces.

"HEY I SPENT $1 On THAT!" I screamed.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yup."

"Cheap." Kori muttered.

"Ah-Greed" Gar whisper.

"I'm Leaving with Richard." Raven Said.

**What did u think? Tell me what pairings? **

**Lightbulbs?**

**Next Chapter is about Robin AKA Richard!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh Yeah the Pretty Pretty Shiny Shiny is from My Gym parther the monkey. i don't own that saying! *Tears!***

**REVIEW!**


	4. Robin or Richard?

Robin? Or Richard?

This chapter is espically for Robby-Poo. (Robin!)

Disclaimer: I really don't own Teen Titans!

P.S. I really wanted to do this story from the start! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

"GIVE ME BACK MY SPARE MASK!" Richard screamed while chasing Victor and Garfield around.

"Never!" Gar shouted.

"What's going on here?" Nienke asked.

"Nothing much." Victor said.

"Oh something's going on here! and I'm determined to find out!" Mara shouted!

"Interns these days. Always thinking their incharge!" Nienke muttered while she crossed her arms above her chest.

"Uhhh... Aren't we just doing something?" Gar asked. "Oh Yeah!" Vic said.

Then they made a fast dash.

"Give me MY MASK BACK!" Richard screamed.

"Then what happened to the mask on your face?" Gar said with a grin.

A pair of dark blue eyes were looking up at them.

"What do you mean?" Richie Rich here asked.

Richard felt his face and noticed his mask was gone.

"MY MASK! MY IDENTITY! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT MY MASK!"

" Yo dude! It's just for a show! Nothing serious!" Victor said.

"Easy for YOU TO SAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE YOUR IDENTITY FOM BAD GUYS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Richard said.

Richard then busted out crying.

"Dude stop! You're Richard Grayson the ACTOR! Not Robin the superhero!" Gar said.

"Yes-Sob- I-Sob- Am!-Sob- I've lived Robin's life all my life! I AM ROBIN!" Robin/Richard said.

"Then who are you? Robin or Richard?" Gar and Victor asked.

"Robin!" Richard said.

Then "Robin" Huddled up at a corner rocking back and forth sucking his thumb.

"Leave him." Gar said.

"I HAVE TO KISS HIM! IN THE EPISODE "GO"? THE ONE WHO WE HAD TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE HE BIT HIS TONGUE WHEN HE WAS DRINKING COCA-COLA!" Kori shouted.

"Yup That's Right" Taylor said and left to go to Lunch.

"People." Raven said.

So what do you think? Review! and I don't own that Richie Rich Reference! Richard is Such a BABY! Should I update?


	5. MEAT!

MEAT!

Okay I know you guys are waiting for pairings,but the nex chapter. This one is about Garfield!

Disclaimer: I really wish I... I don't own Teen Titans! WAAAA!

"Oh! Kids It's Lunch time!" Taylor said.

"We're Teens not kids." Raven said.

"Waaa!" "Robin" still cried.

"Really!" Kori said.

"Let's Go!" Mara said.

**10 mins later...**

"Meaty Meat BARN!" GAR SCREAMED!

"Relax. They have a veggie special." Victor said.

"Oh Good." Gar mumbled.

"WAAA!"(ooc: You guess who said that.)

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!" Raven shouted then slapped "Robin" across the face.

"Thanks." Richard said.

"Oh-Kie Doh-Kie then here's $100." Taylor said.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Kori asked.

"Nope! PEACE OUT SUCKERS!" Taylor screamed and took the limo to MEaty Meat barn 2.

"Let's go in." Gar said.

"Hello Titans. Nienke ordered ahead for you guys and here's your meal. I'm Poo-face your waiter."

"Poo-face?" Kori asked under her breath to Raven.

"Guess so?" Raven replyed.

"MEAT MEAT AND MORE MEAT!" Victor Screamed.

"Hold on there Dino." Richard said.

"Hmm..." Gar said.

"What?" Victor asked.

**1 second later.**

_Gobble _

_Gobble_

_Gobble..._

The "Titan" Actors sat there to dismay to see a hungry Gar eating MEAT!

"Gar?" Everyone asked.

"WHAAAATTTTTT!" Gar roared.

"AHHHHH" Kori Screamed.

"KORI'S" Raven said.

"Girls" Victor said.

"ENOUGH!" Richard screamed.

"I'm hungry." Gar said.

"But you just devoured 110 pounds of Meat!" Raven said.

"We thought you were a Vegaterian!" Victor said.

"I changed my mind." Gar said.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Kori said and ran to the men's room.

"KorriiiI! That's the men's-" Richard said.

"Leave her." Raven said.

"Can have more MEAT?" Gar said.

**2 seconds later...**

10 tons of meat were devoured by a hungry Garfield.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" The others said and ran to the Women's/Men's bathrooms.

"Huh? More for me than!" Gar said then devoured another 10 tons of meat in 3 seconds.

**So howz it? **

**Next will be pairings! A love triangle! then the Titans west/Wally/Jinx will be featured after that! then Slade!**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	6. MUSICAL! THAT WAS SOO WRONG!

**Musical!... That's sooo Wrong!**

**Okay I know i promised you Pairings. But this leads up to the pairings! YAY! Rated S = Slade scaring little children for life! I'll show link at bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Teen titans or this song ur about to read.**

**(Lyrics might be wrong)**

"Start SCENE SLADE!" Taylor yelled.

"GO!" Nienke screamed.

(Scene when Slade is holding Raven on building in Birthmark)

"Ve be the live? I'm looking for some fun." Slade sang.

"Ve be the Live I'm looking for some LOVE."

"You tease me... Oh please me I want you to be my lovetoy." Robin sang.

"Come near me don't fear me. I can't get enough of you boy." Robin Sang.

"Oh you touch my talala." Slade sang.

"lalalalalalalalala" Robin sang

"Oh-" Slade sang until he was-

"CUT!.. I SAID CUT! RICHARD IS NOT DOING THIS SCENE!" Taylor yelled.

Raven started pulling Richard by the ear, "Your sure right he isn't!" Raven yelled still pulling Richard by the ear to the food stand.

"OWWW!" Richard screamed.

"HEY! I enjoyed that part frankly." Slade said.

"WHAAAAA?" Taylor asked.

" I said-"

"I heard you!" Taylor yelled.

"Rae why'd you do that?" Richard, Gar, and Kori asked.

"Uhh... It didn't seem right?" Raven answered.

"It felt right to me!" Slade Shouted.

"Okay! I want him off this set! Can someone get him off this set please?" Raven yelled.

All of a sudden secruity guards came and dragged Slade wilson away.

"GOOD!" Nienke said/screamed.

"What was that for?" Kori asked.

"Uh.. Nothing!" Raven replied.

"AWWWW! Does little Rae-rae have a tiny crush on richard?" Vic said in a baby voice.

"HiYAAA!" Raven kicked Vic in the face.

"Oww!" Vic said.

"DO YOU?" Everybody on the set asked.

The pressure is on Raven now.

**Soooo? What'd ya think? Slade is soo disturbing! I was gonna make it more disturbing but this is a K+ story so ya and here's the link I got the Slade Musical from it's song #2 after Starfire's Underpants song! Watch it all! It's called Teen Titans - The Musical!**

.com/watch?v=hWt2crocUuE

WATCH! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF BOTH?

Review! And I'll Update!


	7. Wrong Pairings

**Wrong pairings.**

Sorry i haven't updated in a while! So Here the pairings come in! and i decided to do my fave pairings! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

"Uhh... I don't like Richard!... EW!" Raven said.

"Oh Good!" Kori said overjoyed while pulling Richard dangerously close to her.

"Dude that's great!" Gar shouted and pulled Raven closer.

"Uhh... Hi Gar." Raven said.

Gar puckered up his lips and kissed Raven.

"YUCK EW! MY LIPS THEY BURN!" Raven shouted.

"So you did like the kiss?" Gar asked.

"Uhh NO!" Raven shouted.

Kori puckered her lips faster and kissed Richard when they were done Richard looked starstrucked or lovestrucked.

"Oh." Raven whispered and Ran away.

"Raven! Wait! What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Can't you tell I like you?" Raven Shouted.

"No." Richard answered.

"Exactly." Raven confronted.

Raven started walking away then Richard pulled Raven around and kissed Raven on the lips.

"Wow." They said in unison.

They started walking back to see Gar and Kori kissing.

"WHAT!" Raven and Richard shouted with their jaws touching the ground.

"Oh ummm guys we need to-" Gar and Kori said scratching their heads.

"We understand. We were going to tell you the same thing." Richard said.

"OH! I'M SO OVERJOYED FOR YOU GUYS! " Kori screamed as she ran up to Raven and Richard and hugged them.

"So Me and Kori are dating, you and Richard are dating, and Vic's dating Karen." Gar said.

"Perfect" Raven said.

**I know this wasn't funny but it's hard to make pairings in stories like this. 2 more chappies until this stories over! BYE!**


	8. UNFAIR!

**UNFAIR!**

Ok I know I said The Titans West was next but it's kinda hard so I think I'll try something else! One more chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! MEANIES!

"Hey Guys. Do you know what's Unfair?" Roy asked Karen,Tara, and Wally.

"What?" They repiled.

"THAT WE'RE THE EXTRAS WHILE THE OTHERS ARE THE STAR!" Roy shouted.

"I know!" Tara said. "I disappeared in 1 season never to be seen again!" Tara screamed.

"They barely notice us." Karen and Roy mumbled.

"AND I WAS ONLY IN 2! EPISODES! UNFAIR!" Wally shouted.

"Mas Y Menos gets more screen time than us! And THEY ONLY SPEAK SPANISH!" Karen shouted.

"Wait! What's Mas Y Menos name?" Tara Asked.

"We don't know. When we ask they start speaking spanish and say Rihanna." Roy answered.

"We'll never understand those 2 twins." Wally said.

"ANYWAY... IT'S STILL UNFAIR!" Tara said.

"I KNOW!" Everyone repiled.

"Guys! Your FIRED!" Taylor said.

"Why!" They shouted.

"You guys have 1 more episode and you leave! Kapeesh?" Taylor shouted.

"Yeah,Whatever,Ihateyou!" They mumbled under their breath.

"Good!" Taylor patted their heads and skipped away.

"!" Karen And Tara said.

"WE KNOW UNFAIR!" The guys said.

Okay so I decided to try updating my stories before I use my laptop! REVIEW! And I give u a virtual $10! *Smile*

BYE! 


	9. Payment Day 2 and Goodbyes?

**Payment Day #2 and Goodbyes?**

Hello Everyone. It's sad to tell you that... This is the last chapter. Nothing will ever be the same. But, I'm telling you to read my other stories and I'm going to make more stories. OF COURSE! One story might be a Extreme Truth or Dare.

Disclaimer: I have to tell u that i don't own Teen Titans. For real it's in my Contract! BYE!

Taylor came in this morning with every said news.

"Okay Titans. We have to say our Goodbyes."

"WHAT! WHY?" They yelled.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but... After Season 5 the "Network" cancelled the show." Taylor said.

"NOOO! SO I KISSED RICHARD FOR NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN GET MY OWN SEASON!" Kori shouts.

"Yeah. I hated kissing a a spoiled brat." Richard whispered to Raven and Raven Laughed.

"So since. The Toyko movie is over and we spent 3 WONDEFUL! Years together. Here's your last pay check." Taylor handed them carrots.

"CARROTS?" Rae and Rich screamed/asked.

"Yeah.?" Taylor said.

"Do we look like Bugs Bunny to you?" Raven asked.

"Nah. He's next door." Victor and Gar said.

"I was kidding! Here's your real paycheck." Taylor handed them all $1 million.

"Oh WOW! Thanks Taylor!" They said and hugged Taylor.

"Let's go you guys." Taylor said.

"I'll miss you all... Goodbye... Live well... We'll see each other again... Keep in touch... Okay... Bye." They all said.

All them left except for Raven.

Raven turned off the lights and said "I'll miss you. We had good and bad memories, but we all have to move on one day." Raven shed a tear.

"Raven?" Richard asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Richard linked his arm with Raven's.

"Bye ole' place." Raven whispered and shut the door, never ever to come back again.

I started crying in the making of this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Read my other stories! I'll miss the Teen Titans. Long live the memory of the TEEN TITANS!

Bye,

Taylor. :)


End file.
